


Envy

by FuzzyCrayon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyCrayon/pseuds/FuzzyCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has never gotten over the fact that his girlfriend had a crush on Aomine first. (Fem!Reader x Kagami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Help the Way I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cuties, 
> 
> This is a two part series, Enjoy!

    Kagami Taiga never considered himself particularly prone to jealousy. In fact, he’d always swore to himself that, if he ever were to get a girlfriend, he would never be the controlling or paranoid type. It all came back to trust, Kagami believed, and that was definitely something he had to give. 

     Or so he thought. 

     Clearly, he misjudged himself, or maybe these were just special circumstances, because recently an unsettling feeling was gnawing at his stomach and crawling up his chest. He hadn’t truly acknowledged the feeling, nor had he allowed himself to name it for what it was. But deep inside he knew that the monkey on his back was none other than jealousy, a jealousy that burned so hot Kagami feared it would be all-consuming. So here he was again, trying desperately to ignore the scream of his pride as he watched his girlfriend laugh alongside Aomine Daiki. 

     How he had come to date (Y/N) was a bit of a mystery in itself. The girl was intelligent and passionate, hotheaded and sweet and ridiculously beautiful. Honestly, she was a complicated thing, fun and easy-going but fierce when the situation called for it. They met the first year of high school; she was a transfer student who entered halfway through the year, and hadn’t known a soul. She barged into the gym one afternoon, apologizing profusely and declaring she was lost. A red-faced Kiyoshi invited her to stay and watch their practice, since she didn’t know anyone. Afterwards Kagami lingered in the gym with her, playing a lazy game of Horse. Before they knew it, this had become a ritual, until the pair began making frequent plans to spend time together outside of school. Kagami knew on that first afternoon that he was smitten, and after a few short weeks he was full on head over heels. 

      She and Kagami had been easy friends, something that surprised Taiga considering what a bumbling idiot he usually was around girls (he was sure making Momoi cry had scarred him for life). With (Y/N) it was just natural, there was something about the girl that simultaneously fascinated him and set his mind at ease. Now they were second years, had been friends for eleven months, and something more for six of them and Kagami was certainly counting his blessings. Well.... he was trying to at least. Ten months ago, when their friendship was still in its infantile stages, (Y/N) attended a weekend tournament at Kagami’s request to cheer for the Seirin boys. Riko took a liking to her, as did the team and permitted her to sit on the bench with the players during their matches. Kagami was convinced that (Y/N)’s enthusiasm was largely responsible for his success that day. At least for a while... 

    Even though Seirin and Tōō weren’t scheduled for a match, she’d managed to bump into none other than Tōō’s ace. (Y/N) returned wide eyed and flushed, and flooded Kagami with questions about Aomine. Worst of all she’d promised Aomine that she would come watch him play, even going so far as to declare him ‘special.’ Afterwards Kagami just couldn’t focus. Luckily Seirin managed to secure second place in the tournament, but Kagami was certain that had little to do with him. 

    That was months ago, but Kagami found that the memory still unnerved him. It wasn’t like he had any reason not to trust (Y/N) and would never go so far as to accuse her of cheating. Regardless, the knowledge that Aomine had gotten to her first weighed heavy on Kagami. And despite the obvious love (Y/N) showed and professed for the redhead, whenever he saw her and Aomine together, Kagami felt the sting of knowing Tōō’s ace had been her first choice. 

     So here he was again, watching his girlfriend laughing boisterously alongside said blue-haired idiot. Aomine had his forearm propped against (Y/N)’s shoulder, leaning against her with an obvious expression of fondness on his face. Aomine had just beaten Kagami in yet another game of one on one, and that was a feeling Kagami was getting pretty damn sick of, losing to Aomine. He’d only lost by one shot, but a loss was a loss. What Kagami wanted most was conciliation Maji burgers and for (Y/N) to do what she usually did: kiss Kagami, quickly and without a trace of pity and declare that he’d get Aomine next time. Lacing up his Jordans, Kagami decided that he’d had enough, and turned to march from the park court without so much as a backwards glance. Momoi and Aomine’s calls had been easy to ignore, hell even Kuroko’s quiet “Kagami-kun,” hadn’t slowed him down. Loud shouts of “Taiga” caused his steps to falter, but he didn’t stop for (Y/N) either.

* * *

     Falling in love with Kagami was never something you questioned. From the first time you met him, something about the stubborn boy caught your attention. You were attracted to his fierceness on the court, the way he played with his whole heart, the obvious trust he placed in his teammates. You also loved the way he was often completely unsure of himself in everything but basketball. On the court, he was wild, dedicated, and impossible to take your eyes off of. Off of it, he was nothing short of ridiculous but always, always so damn earnest and sweet. Your affection for him grew steadily, blossoming from friendship into romance in a matter of months. You trusted the feelings were mutual, if the upward tilt of his lips and the constant redness in his cheeks were anything to go by. Kuroko and Momoi were the first to notice, unsurprisingly, and encouraged you to confess. Hell, even Aomine, who you’d gone on one horrible date with, effectively ending your little crush, said you’d be an idiot not to admit your feelings for Kagami. 

     Six months ago in Kagami’s apartment, after Alex stole a goodnight kiss from you and the rest of the Seirin team departed, you mustered up your courage, tugged the redhead to you and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. His facial expression was priceless, mouth hanging open, cheeks and ears as dark as his hair. “I like you,” he blurted before you had a chance, sliding a large hand over his mouth and looking away embarrassed.

     “Haha, you said it first,” you laughed, tugging his hand away from his mouth to kiss him again. Standing up on your tiptoes cradled against a hard chest, you mumbled a similar confession against Kagami’s soft lips and just like, you were together. 

     The next day you walked into the gym hand in hand and were met by a chorus of “Finally’s” and “It’s about time’s.” Kuroko ruffled your hair, the tiniest hint of a smile curving his lips, “Good job, (Y/N)”.

     “Thanks, Tetsu-kun,” you said, grinning. Kagami, embarrassed, barked at everyone to shut up, but stole a kiss from you anyway before trotting out to run drills. 

     Since then, everything progressed the way you assumed it would. You spent most of your free time together, and Kagami even presented you with a key to his apartment. Your love for him grew, like you thought it would, both of you declaring the true depth of your feelings for one another after you spent the night one Saturday, cuddling and watching movies. Kagami’s “I love you,” sent warmth running through your body that still hadn’t left. If anything, it only burned hotter. Your first time together had been both illuminating and nerve-wracking, perfect in all it’s awkwardness. Kagami apologized profusely throughout, hands trembling when he helped you remove your clothes. The feeling was strange, but not painful; the press of your limbs was enthralling, simultaneously too much and not nearly enough. Kagami finished quickly, which prompted him to apologize again. You shut him up by kissing him gently, and laying his large hands against your body to show him just how to touch you. Now he knew you better than anyone, in every way, and things between you physically only continued to improve. In short, things were good, better than good, great, actually. This only furthered your confusion. What was Kagami so upset about that he chose to abandon you in the park?

     At first you were concerned, so when you entered his apartment to find it empty, you plopped down on the couch, heart aching for your boyfriend. After four hours, five ignored texts and three screened calls, you were a little less concerned. And when Kuroko texted you later still, letting you know Kagami had contacted him, you were decidedly pissed. What had you done to deserve the silent treatment? Was Kagami so upset that he felt he couldn’t come to you for help? You felt completely blindsided; did he really trust you so little?

* * *

     Sitting on the floor of Kuroko’s room, after being reprimanded for nearly forty-five minutes, Kagami felt like a fool. He couldn’t believe he acted so childishly, throwing a tantrum on the court like some kind of little kid. After first he ignored (Y/N)’s attempts to reach out to him out of anger, but now he was just scared of what she was going to say to him. Shit, he was in big trouble, he could just feel it. He grabbed his phone again, scrolling through her texts. The first had been short and sweet: “Taiga, are you alright? Please call me, I love you.” The most recent one, less so. In it she’d called him a jackass, and assured Kagami that whenever he decided to crawl out from whatever rock he hid under, he’d have some serious explaining to do. 

     “Are you listening to me, Kagami-kun? (Y/N) is really worried about you.”

     “Yeah, I know. Look Kuroko, it’s complicated-”

     “-And you’re jealous.” Kagami whipped around to gape at Kuroko’s blank face. 

     “What?! No, I...It’s just, I’m not jealous. (Y/N) is- And I... I’m NOT jealous,” he managed to stutter out, knowing it sounded less than convincing.

     “Yes you are; Kagami-kun is not exactly subtle.” 

     “Well,” if there was anyone he could be honest with, it was Kuroko, “It’s not my fault. Who would want to see their girlfriend flirting with a dumbass like Aomine?”

     “(Y/N) and Aomine-kun are just friends, you should trust her.”

     Kagami sighed, pressing two fingers into the gap between his eyebrows. “I _do_ trust her. I just... Did you know she liked Aomine before me? They even dated.”

     “One date hardly constitutes dating, Kagami-kun. Besides, (Y/N) loves you. You should have a little faith.”

     “I can’t help it, Kuroko, whenever I see them together it’s all I can think about.”

     “Then you should talk to her about it. And soon, before she realizes that she’s too good for you.”

     “That’s not funny!” Kagami roared, standing from the floor and making to leave. 

     “Who’s joking? That’s how you feel isn’t it? You’re jealous because you think she’s out of your league and always has been.”

     Kagami frowned, unnerved by Kuroko’s ability to see through him as easy as ever. He knew it was time to face the music, and only prayed you were willing to hear him out. “I guess...” he grunted, unwilling to admit that Kuroko hit the nail on the head, again. “I’m gonna head out.”

     “Good luck, Kagami-kun. If you’re honest, then you have nothing to worry about.” Kagami left in silence, taking the long way back to his apartment. Every block he crossed filled him with dread. What would (Y/N) say to him? How was he going to explain himself? Before he knew it, he was in the elevator, a pint of (Y/N)’s favorite ice cream in his hand, worry churning violently in his stomach. He approached his front door slowly, placing his hand on it as if he were a firefighter attempting to assess the danger inside. 

 

     The slam of a door woke you. You glanced at your phone, almost eleven o’clock. You must have fallen asleep waiting for Kagami to come home. You stretched out on the couch cushions, before sitting up and running a hand through your disheveled hair. You knew Kagami was home, he was making a lot of noise in the kitchen before padding out to stand before you in the living room. He was still wearing his workout clothes from earlier; a simple gray v-neck with the sleeves cut off and a pair of low-hanging black basketball shorts. He had one arm stretched out to you, bowl in hand. You assumed it was a peace offering. 

     “Ice cream? Really, Kagami?” He winced at the your use of his last name but looked hopeful when you sighed and reached out to grab the bowl. “Well,” you scooped a spoonful of the frozen treat into your mouth, “Explain yourself.”

     “I, ugh, just need to take a shower first.” Kagami was staring at the hardwood.

     “I don’t think so,” you said, slipping the spoon between your lips, “I’ve been waiting for you since four.”

     Kagami continued to pout at the floor, and your patience was wearing thin. Standing abruptly, you made for the front door, abandoning your ice cream on the coffee table. “If you’re not going to talk, I’m going home.”

     You quickly gathered your things, slipped on your shoes, and walked out the door. And the worst part was, Kagami just let you.


	2. Explain it to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable make-up sex

Kagami watched you gather your things and leave his apartment. This wasn’t going anything like he planned and, despite his best intentions, he couldn’t summon the will to stop you. His jealousy had grown into a living, breathing thing; it settled in the back of his throat, keeping him quiet. After the front door clicked behind you he realized that, if he was in trouble before, he was truly fucked now. 

You’d exited without so much as a backwards glance, and the eerie quiet that settled around him after your departure nearly sent him flying out the building after you. After a few minutes Kagami decided that the best way to handle this would be to call you tomorrow, explain himself, and apologize. _This way I can give her time to cool off._

The next day Kagami still couldn’t muster up the courage to face you. And three days later still Kagami realized that he was probably just a big coward. 

* * *

 

Four days. It had been four incredibly long and infuriating days since Kagami had thrown his little temper tantrum at the basketball courts. Since then, you’d ranted to Momoi a record seventeen times about your jackass boyfriend, and even texted Riko, begging her to make Kagami’s practice drills that much more difficult. The problem was that your anger was truly just a mask for your hurt. Not too mention, your pride kept you from reaching out to Kagami first. After all, he had been the one that wounded you, the one that ignored you, that continued to ignore you, and was seemingly fine with just avoiding what was gearing up to be your worst fight yet. 

That being said, after your fourth day of diligently scanning the hallways of Seirin to avoid crossing paths with the current object of your unrest, your anger was cooling and quickly turning to loneliness. Kagami was an idiot, but he was your idiot, and you’d be damned if you were just going to let him slink out of your life because you were both too stubborn to talk to one another. 

So that afternoon when you arrived home from school you decided to enlist the help of the only boy you knew that was more stubborn and more idiotic than your boyfriend. 

“Yo, Aho,” you mumbled into your phone, “Come over, I need your help with something.”

Over an hour later Aomine was ringing your doorbell, before pushing you out of the way to help himself to the contents of your refrigerator. 

* * *

 

“Kagami- Kun,” Kagami yelped, flinging himself away from whoever had called his name. 

“What the?! Kuroko! Quit sneaking up on me!”

“I didn’t sneak up on you, I’ve been standing here since you started looking through all your photos of (Y/N).” Kagami felt his cheeks heating up as he quickly shoved his cell back into his pocket. Basketball practice had ended about thirty minutes ago, and he thought he’d been alone in the locker room. He quickly began zipping up his gym bag, eager to escape before Kuroko unleashed the verbal abuse he knew was coming. 

“I just talked to Momoi,” the passing expert said slowly, wide eyes observing Kagami with that same knowing look. 

“Huh?” Kagami grunted, positive that Momoi couldn’t have said anything to Kuroko that concerned him. “Look Kuroko, I’ve got a lot on my mind so-”

“-And she said,” Kuroko interrupted, seemingly unperturbed by the redhead’s brash tone, “That Aomine-kun mentioned something about heading to (Y/N)’s after school. Apparently he thought it counted as an excuse to skip practice. I wonder what he and (Y/N) are doing-”

“-I have to go!” Kagami yelled, before tearing out of the locker room, intent on running all the way to your house. He didn’t stop to say goodbye to Kuroko, and missed the tiny smile that had settled on his pale face. 

* * *

 

“(Y/N).....” Aomine groaned, “If you wanted to talk about feelings and shit, you should’ve called Satsuki.” He was sprawled across your floor, thumbing through an old fashion magazine of yours and tearing out the pages with scantily clad models. 

“I needed a guys opinion,” you shrugged, “And besides, you and Taiga are so similar.” You looked down at him from your place at the edge of your bed in time to see him roll his deep blue eyes. 

“Oi, don’t compare me to him,” he responded, scowl deepening. You tried your best not to laugh, but clearly the two had a hard time getting along because they were just alike. “What’s Bakagami’s problem anyway?”

“I don’t know,” you said, “He won’t talk to me.”

Aomine hummed in response, “Okay, here’s what you do,” he turned the magazine towards you. It featured a woman who was particularly blessed in the chest area, advertising for expensive lingerie; “Go over to his house in something like this and then he’ll have to listen to you- OUCH! Shit!”

You’d smacked him on the back of his head just as soon as you’d realized what he was suggesting,“You’re an idiot! Why did I even call you?!” 

“Beats me,” Aomine continued to pout and rub the spot where you’d hit him. “I’m no good with this stuff. Just grow some balls and call him.” Aomine rose from the floor, “If that’s all you needed, I’m taking off. We ate all your good snacks anyway.”

“Kay, thanks I guess....” You trailed off as Aomine began snickering, eyes downturned to look through your bedroom window. 

“What?” You asked, unable to see from your sitting position. 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to sack up sooner than you thought. Good luck,” he turned to ruffle your hair before making his way to your front door. Before you had a chance to ask him what he meant, you heard Kagami practically growl your name from the living room. You jumped up and bolted down the stairs to be met with the furious red eyes of your boyfriend. 

“....Taiga?” 

“What’s he doing here?” Kagami demanded, narrowing his eyes at Aomine who was still tugging his shoes on near the front door, “(Y/N), what’s this asshole doing here?”

Aomine grunted, “At least I’m not the asshole who’s been ignoring his girlfriend for no reason _Baka_ gami.” Kagami’s mouth quickly snapped closed while Aomine sneered, before nodding at you with a brief “Later.” With that, he shut your front door behind him, eager to escape before things turned for the worse. 

You crossed your arms,“Aomine was here because I invited him over, What are _you_ doing here?”

Kagami eyed the ground with a bitter expression, unable to find the words to explain himself even now. “I,” he began, “Kuroko said.... And Momoi... Look, (Y/N) if you have feelings,” he looked disgusted by his own suggestion, “For, ugh, someone else, you should just tell me.”

“Excuse me?” You asked, unable to stop the incredulous expression that settled on your face. “You’re asking me if I like someone else? How stupid can you be?”

Kagami finally chose that moment to look at you, face glowing red with fury. “I’m not stupid!” He shouted, “I just know that something’s not right!”

“What’s not right is you ignoring me for _days_ and then showing up at my house like I owe you an explanation!” At least Kagami had the decency to look guilty at that. Well, he realized, it’s now or never.

“It’s just that,” Kagami began, his voice so quiet you had to strain to listen, “I know that you used to like Aomine, and when I see you two together I can’t think straight.” While pouting at the floor, Kagami felt a lot smaller than the over 6ft. muscle-bound man that he was. 

“You don’t trust me?” Kagami heard you squeak from the bottom of the stairs. Your eyes met and waves of guilt washed over him as he took in how hard it was for you keep from crying. The urge to comfort you, to wrap you up in his arms and kiss you was so strong, but Kagami fought it, fearing your rejection. “You think I would _cheat_ on you?” Kagami felt his heart constrict at the sight of one lone tear escaping and rolling down your cheek.

“No! No,” he assured you, before crossing to stand before you, reaching out to cup your cheek. He quickly retracted his hand before his palm met your soft skin. “It’s just,” Kagami continued, “Sometimes I can’t help that I feel like your second choice.”

“You’re jealous?” You asked, leaning forward to rest your cheek in his still outstretched hand. Kagami quickly thumbed the tear from your face before slinking his free arm around your waist to pull you closer. “That’s what all this is about?” Kagami bit into his bottom lip before nodding slowly. You exhaled loudly, relief spreading through you and unwinding the tension and fear that gripped you all week. 

“You really are an idiot,” you sighed before tugging Kagami to you to kiss him gently. Kagami responded hesitantly, slowly relaxing into the kiss as you tugged on his hair the way you knew he liked. You parted for the briefest of moments, before leaning in again to press your lips to his jaw, his temple, the corner of his mouth, anywhere you could reach. Kagami responded in kind, trapping your face in one of his large, warm hands before kissing you deeply. You opened your mouth immediately when you felt his tongue softly brush your bottom lip. Your kiss grew in intensity; your hands knotted in his shirt while Kagami’s hands at your waist crushed you to his chest. When you finally parted, both of your hair was wild and your lips were practically bruised from the passion of your lip-lock. 

Kagami quietly whispered your name, muttering a meek, ‘I’m sorry’ before tilting his head to claim your lips again. You stopped him and wrapped your hand around one of his own. You pressed his palm flat against your chest, above your heart, loving the way his cheeks darkened and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. 

“Do you feel that?” You asked, as Kagami’s fingers twitched over your skin. Your heart was thumping wildly in your chest, beating with incredible force. “It’s like that whenever I’m with you.” Kagami swallowed again, before a playful smile spread across his face; he shook his head slowly.

“I can’t really feel anything,” he said leaning forward to kiss and nibble at your neck.

“No?” You asked, closing your eyes and leaning your head back to allow him more access to your neck. You groaned quietly when his tongue poked out to swipe your collar bone. He made a small noise of agreement, breath hitching when your hands rose to unbutton your school blouse and expose your bra to him. You slid your fingers over his larger ones, that were still pressed against your chest, and down to cup one of your breasts. Your nipples hardened instantly, straining against the fabric separating them from Kagami’s teasing fingers.

“Can you feel that?” You squeezed your hand over Kagami’s encouraging him to grab you more firmly. Kagami’s cheeks and eyes were burning with lust. And the tent forming in his sweats assured you that he could indeed feel your arousal for him. Tongue heavy in his mouth and throat dry, Kagami brought his other hand up to peel your shirt over your shoulders and unclip your bra. He looked positively wild when your breasts were bare before him, brushing his fingers over your nipples and toying with them gently. “Answer me, Taiga.”

He loved this sensual side of you, the side that only he got to see. Impossibly hard and impossibly turned on, he shook his head, ‘No,‘ eager to see how willing you were to play. “Still nothing?” You choked out between a few whines and soft moans. Kagami leaned forward again to tug one nipple into his mouth and caress it with his tongue. You practically yelped in delight as his teeth skimmed over the sensitive bud. Kagami pulled back to admire your wanton expression and you grasped one of his hands in your own to tug him up the stairs behind you. When you reached your room, you turned to Kagami to tug at his clothing. “Off. Everything,” you commanded.

Kagami rushed to undress, eager to please. Once he was in only his boxers, he reached for you again. You smiled at him and stepped out of his reach, rolling your uniform skirt and socks down your legs. “Those too,” you nodded at him. Kagami quickly kicked his boxers down, exposing his thick need to your greedy eyes. You kept your panties on, content to keep up the teasing, and walked Kagami backwards slowly to lie on your bed. He laid down then, hissing as your fingers skimmed over the tip of his erection, and down into the sensitive ridge beneath its head.

“I don’t think you’re being honest, Taiga,” you teased, grabbing one of his hands again as you moved to straddle him. Once your bottom met his delicious lower abdomen, you ran his fingers into your panties. He groaned loudly when his fingers met the wetness that had pooled between your legs, loving the way your body twitched with pleasure. “This only happens for you too,” you began rolling your hips onto his fingers, yelping as he plunged two into your dripping core. Kagami continued to work his fingers in and out of you, despite the added difficulty of moving his hand inside your panties. His thumb brushed your clit, and you collapsed, panting wildly against his strong neck. “You feel that, right?” You moaned into his ear.

“Fuck! Yes, (Y/N), you feel so fucking good.” Without warning, he pulled his fingers from you, and started to rip your panties over your bottom. “Please, (Y/N),” he whined, when he finally managed to roll the material over your feet. You sat up again, shimmying down to grip his cock in your hand. His length was hot and hard, evidence of how much he was truly aching for you. Grinding down on top of Kagami, you allowed his cock to slip between your wet folds, still refusing to let him inside until he practically whimpered at one strong roll of your hips. You rose up to move him inside of you, and sank down fully, throwing your head back and moaning loudly once he was fully inside. 

Kagami’s hands were everywhere, grabbing your breasts, pinching your nipples, smacking playfully at your bottom. “Please move,” he sobbed, grasping your thighs in desperation. You rode him slowly at first, only moving and inch or two up and down on his hardness as he panted beneath you. Before long, your gentle rhythm had driven Kagami wild with need and he began thrusting up into you. Your hips smacked together forcefully as you bounced on top of him, panting and moaning together. He gripped your hips in his massive hands, the strength of his muscular arms rocking you higher and slamming you down harder. Kagami had once confessed that seeing you come undone on top of him was one of his favorite sites, and he was clearly loving you there now as his eyes drank in the beautiful dips and curves of your body.  
“Fuck! I-” he shouted, desperate to warn you that he couldn’t last much longer.

“Inside me,” you sobbed in response, aching to reach that peak with him. You tried to move faster, lungs screaming for air and muscles aching.

“Touch yourself,” Kagami ordered; you slid your hand up then, circling your clit in wild strokes as Kagami began to reach his peak beneath you. He came with a loud growl of your name, hips bucking up deeper than before as his creamy release fired inside of you. The site of him so thoroughly wrecked sent you spiraling after him, your core squeezing rhythmically around him. White hot pleasure shot through you, lighting every nerve in your body on fire. You collapsed against his chest, near tears from the force of your orgasm as Kagami continued to move deeply inside you, dragging your pleasure out to the point of near pain. When he finally stilled, your cheeks with wet with tears and sweat, as you panted wildly. Kagami titled your head up then and you shared a sloppy, breathless kiss, before wrapping his arms around you to crush you to his chest. It had been, without a doubt, your most intense sexual experience together. 

When you both finally caught your breath, you snuggled against Kagami’s firm chest. “You get it now?” You asked, not waiting for a reply before adding “You’re my first choice, Taiga, I love you.”

Kagami released a deep breath, “Yeah,” he said, pressing his lips against your forehead, “Yeah, I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Thanks for reading cuties <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Aomine and all of KnB 
> 
> Thanks for reading you beautiful boobs, comments and kudos are always appreciated!<3  
> (Also I'm not so sure about the ending, smut or nah?)


End file.
